No matter what reason
by PersianWitch
Summary: Tsuna, as Tenth Vongola boss, still has problems with dealing with his friends' death... however, he has someone he can always go to for comfort... NO SLASH


_**Witch's thoughts:** hi there! in this story, Dino is married! just not to confuse anybody. the action takes place after Tsuna is acknowledged as a Vongola boss and moves to Italy. he has some problems with coping with his firends' death..._

_short, silly story created as a break from writing my other ones^^ even though it's unbetaed, I hope you will enjoy it! oh, and one more thing, comments are love :)_

_Witch_

* * *

Tsuna felt that he was floating.

Gentle waves were washing over his tired body, moving him along some invisible tides and making him feel pleasantly numb. Soft humming of flowing water relaxed him, coaxed, rocking him deeper into slumber… or would do that, if not changing into annoying, fast clicking. Tsuna felt that he was suddenly thrown onto the shore, the noise growing louder and louder, tapping like sand grains falling directly onto his face. Frowning, he tried to cover his ears, but he already could feel that he was waking up. He grunted loudly, this showing his frustration.

Tapping continued.

With a sigh, Tsuna realized, he had to accept that sleeping some more was impossible already. Not with his head thumping like a drum, his eyes hurting and his tongue dry like a desert. He moaned, lifting his hand to cover his eyes from morning sun. In a state such as his, even sun was shining too noisily.

What had happened? Why he was feeling as if Reborn again made him train over and over the Flames? Why his head was hurting so much, when he didn't remember he had hit it? And what was making that irritating, tapping sound? It nearly hurt listening to it, he felt as if he was going to die if wouldn't get any water anytime soon. A small, helpless cry escaped his lips.

Tapping stopped abruptly. He could hear some rustling of clothes, as if there was someone else in the room, but no, it was impossible, as cruel as Reborn was, he wouldn't allow anyone to bother him, not at a time like this…

"_Tsunayoshi?__ You awake*?"_

Along with gentle voice, someone mercifully drew the curtains together, blocking the blinding light of the sun. Wait a minute, he didn't have a window on that side in his bedroom… and who the hell was there?

Tsuna's eyes snapped open, when he jumped on the bed in sudden reflex to defend himself. He ignored the fact that if the person speaking would come to kill him, it could have been done long ago, when he was peacefully sleeping, unaware and defenceless. He sat straight on the mattress, feeling that an arm holding him in the middle, slid easily on his lap.

"_Did I wake you? I'm so sorry!" _

He looked up, only to be overwhelmed by relief, even though the person speaking surprised him.

"Magnolia-san!"

The woman watched him calmly, adjusting the curtains to cover the window properly. Then, she walked up to him, smiling a little when sitting near him on the bed.

"_You should sleep some more." _She said, checking on his forehead if he didn't have fever and then kissing him there. Tsuna blinked, a little unsure about himself, when he remembered that he had more pressing issues at hand. His eyes fall back to the arm now resting limply on his hip. Tattooed arm.

"Dino-san!"

The man, who was obviously sleeping only seconds before, now moved slightly, apparently not wanting to wake up just yet. Habitually, he drew the nearest person, meaning Tsuna, closer to his chest. Being imprisoned in strong grip of Bucking Horse, Sawada started to panic, trying to break free, but a laugh coming from behind him, caused him to stop.

"_Dino, please let him go. You embarrass Tsunayoshi." _

Magnolia appeared on the other side of the bed, only to stroke blonde man's head in caress. Surprisingly, it worked, as Tsuna felt himself being released from another man's arms. He took his chance and escaped to the other side of the bed.

"Where am I?" he exclaimed, by the way noticing the he was apparently sleeping in his day clothes, only without his jacket and shoes. The woman looked at him curiously, already seated on the bed, with Italian's head in her lap. She was already dressed, with delicate make-up and discreet jewelry so early in the morning… no, wait, was it morning? It didn't feel like it! Tsuna moaned once again, feeling that his head was going to explode. If only he wasn't feeling like that!

"_Here, Tsunayoshi."_ Magnolia's voice could be heard near him, along with a sensation of cool glass touching his hands that he raised to cover his face, not even knowing when. Gratefully, he took the cup along with some pills that she handed him and what looked like hangover medicine. Tsuna closed his eyes, when deliciously chill liquid went down his throat and by the time he gulped his pills, the woman was already at her previous place, stroking Dino's fair strands in loving manner. After having drink something cold, Tsuna seemed to regain some of his thinking ability and shook his head. How could he forget? It's obvious why she didn't answer.

"_Why am I here, Magnolia-san?"_

She looked at him, smiling when he finally used the language she understood. But she wasn't the one to answer.

"You came to us yesterday and as you seemed to be a little down, we had a few drinks…" Dino stretched his arms, only to snuggle further into his wife, hugging her in the middle with satisfied sigh. "and yeah, if you want to ask Magnolia something, remember to do it in English, little brother."

Tsuna felt that his cheeks are burning with furious blush. He quickly got up, fighting back giddiness, and bowed deeply.

"_I'm sorry I took your time!"_

Both Cavallone looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"_What are you saying Tsunayoshi? It was a pleasure to have you here."_ Magnolia said, her smile gentle and bright. She patted Dino on the head, urging him to get up, as she stood up to prepare his clothes. The man sighed, sitting on the bed and ruffling his already messy hair.

"She is right, Tsuna. You are always welcomed here, no matter what the reason."

By the time Dino actually got up and started dressing properly, Gokudera and Yamamoto managed to finally find their boss and retrieve him to his own quarters. Two guardians bowed deeply before the pair, thanking them for taking care of their Tenth Vongola, before they said goodbye, with Tsuna finally smiling, even if only a little. Dino waved after them, sighing, when the door closed.

"No matter what the reason, little brother." He whispered to himself. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dino stepped confidently into adjacent room.

Magnolia stopped typing at her laptop and looked at him questioningly, taking off her glasses.

"_Tsuna lost three men in action yesterday. He still can't cope with it, as Vongola boss should."_ He answered her unspoken question. Coming closer, he could see that she frowned.

"_So, you are to one that understands him best, right?"_ Magnolia asked, a little unsure. He laughed quietly, but that wasn't a happy laugh.

"_No, sunny. __I mean, yes there is some in it, but mainly, he can't show this weakness to anyone else. But as I'm the boss as he is, as I suffer the same pain he does, well, I guess he just chose the lesser evil."_ He winced, hearing that even if he didn't plan on it, his voice was bitter and tired. The woman stood up from her desk and came closer to him, only to caress his face, his forehead, massaging places that were marked with wrinkles.

He hugged her, with relief snuggling further into her sweet-smelling body. Closing his eyes, Dino wondered if was the same as Tsuna when he was starting his path as a Cavallone boss. Was he an equal worrier? Was it so hard to lose men for him too? Was he so helpless and desperate sometimes as Tsuna now? He didn't know, but what he could say for sure, was that he had already found a person he could always rely upon. Dino just wished that Tsuna would find his own person like that, soon. Not that he minded, keeping him company when Sawada came to him, miserable and full of regrets. It wasn't much from his side, if it would comfort the younger one, he could be getting wasted every evening and day. But that wasn't the point. The matter was, if that would ever work to begin with.

"_What are you thinking about?"_

Dino looked into bright eyes of his beloved and smiled, feeling warm inside. He kissed her forehead. Thanks to her support he was able to cope with his own problem, to stand straight and proud no matter what life threw at him. His beautiful flower, his Magnolia.

When he went back to his daily routine of work, once again he remembered Tsuna's worrying face from the previous evening. Dino smiled; it's good that you have someone to come with your problems to, Vongola.

**That's right, little brother. I'll always be here for you.**

**

* * *

**_*Magnolia speaks English, when Dino and Tsuna speak Japanese. she is a foreigner and even though she can speak Italian, she feels better with English^^ I hope you enjoyed this short story!_

Magnolia is a part of much larger KHR universe that I've come up with and this story is just a oneshot that bugged me to be written^^ if I have time in near fuftre, I plan on writing the rest of Dino and Magnolia... anyone reflects?^^_  
_


End file.
